


inktober 2017 stuff

by story yeller (keiyoko)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inktober, Inktober 2017, Multi, just a bunch of short drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyoko/pseuds/story%20yeller
Summary: short stories posted for this year's inktober, can also be found on my tumblr





	1. day one: selfie/swift

Ky giggled as she held her phone out in front of her.  Katuski was napping on the bed in his wolf form for once.  He almost exclusively slept as a human most nights, solely because it was easier for him to be alert, and because he was too old to hear Ky call him a good boy whenever he rolled over as a dog.  So whenever she had the opportunity, Ky would try and sneak pictures of him.  If anything, Shouto got a kick out of seeing his brother sprawled out on the bed with four limbs.  

A loud shutter noise went off as she captured the image.  Crap.  Ky forgot that her shutter made noise when her phone wasn’t on silent.  She waited a moment, hoping that the sound hadn’t woken Katsuki.  Fate had other plans in store for her.

Before she could blink, the hellhound had shifted back into his human form and pinned her to the bed.  

“What were you trying to do?” He asked, smirking at Ky.  “I hope you weren’t trying to take pictures of me again.”

“Totally not,” she agreed.

“Totally was!” Shouto shouted from downstairs.  

“Traitor,” Ky squeaked as Katsuki rolled the two of them over.  “That’s not fair!”

Her boyfriend laugh reverberated through the bed.  In retaliation, she tried to switch their positions, but Katsuki’s grip remained firm.

“You weren’t fast enough,” he murmured.  “Try harder next time.”

“Not all of us can have superhuman reflexes.” Ky pouted, faking a frown.  Her annoyed facade dissolved when Katsuki sweetly kissed her.  

“You’re such a sap,” he laughed when they pulled apart.  “But that’s why I love you.”


	2. day two: rain/divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a lost princess loves the rain, and her former friend needs help

It was raining the day the princes came for her.  

 

Amaryllis was curled up on one of the couches in the main room, watching the rain come down from cloudy gray skies.   Rain was something that Oceania didn’t have the luxury of having.  Of course, seeing the ripples caused by the raindrops from underwater was always something younger guppies loved to do.  

She found that rainy season was her land season.  With it came cool weather and being warm inside the house, cuddled up to Cal in a blanket fort and comforting mugs of hot chocolate.  It was nothing like the drinks she’d had back in the castle, but its alien taste was still pleasant.

“Amy?” Cal called out.  “I’m back.”  

“Welcome home,” Amaryllis answered, picking up her cup and taking a sip.  “Have you seen the rain?”

“Yes.  If you head into town, it’s much lighter.  For some reason, it’s heavier here.  Perhaps it has something to do with you.”  He said, taking his shoes off and coming into the living room.  Cal gave her a kiss on the cheek.  “Nevertheless, we could use the rain.”

He took a seat on the couch with Amy, content to watch the rain with her.  They stayed like that for a while, until Amy eventually scooted closer to Cal and leaned against him.  He stole her cup and set it on the table, laughing when she put her cold feet on his lap.

“How cute,” someone said.  Their voice raised the hairs on the back of Amaryllis’s neck, sounding oddly familiar.  “I didn’t expect our beloved princess to cuddle up to a human this easily.”

“Who are you?” Cal demanded, looking over the couch.  “If you broke in here, I’ll make sure that you regret it.”

“I’m not here for you, human boy.  I only want my precious flower returned.”

“Vaughn.” Amy hissed, not bothering to face her old friend.

The last time she was in the same room as him, Vaughn was a power-hungry lunatic that wanted nothing more than to wage war on the landwalkers for crimes their ancestors committed.  She wanted nothing to do with a future stained in blood and the tears of her people.  If that meant never returning to the sea, then so be it.

“Come home.  Oceania needs you, Amy.  It cannot survive another lost royal.”  Vaughn begged, taking a step forward.  When neither of them reacted, he continued moving until he was within arms’ reach.

Swiftly, Cal pulled the mermaid closer to himself, using his shoulder as a shield between the two.

“...I can’t.  Going back means being chained to you, and the kingdom.”  She said, words muffled by the fabric of Cal’s shirt.

“Would that be so bad?  Remaining by my side and protecting Oceania?  Or is staying on land with a filthy human somehow better.”

“We both know that’s not what it is, Vaughn.  And… Cal and Everett have been kind.  Life here isn’t a nightmare like I thought.”

Disgusted, Vaughn took a step back.  Amaryllis looked up at the prince, wondering when he turned as driven as he was.  When they were younger, Vaughn was a much more happy child.  He didn’t crave power or Amaryllis’s affections, and the princess found herself missing the old days.

“Are you choosing him over me?  Over your kingdom?”  He asked in disbelief.  “Your brothers did the same thing.  Self before country, and they let everyone down.”

“ _Don’t compare me to them_ .” Amaryllis snarled, her claws ripping through the fabric of the couch.  “I am _nothing_ like Cedric and Granger.”

“They both chose the world above the sea over the people they swore to protect.  I don’t see the difference.”

“Vaughn,” Dmitri warned.  

“I’m not choosing between anyone!  I can’t go back to Oceania with you - that is a life I am not going to sentence myself to.  And I’m not favoring the humans over my own, Vaughn.  I just can’t go with you.”  She forcefully said, holding onto Cal a little tighter and minding her claws.

The younger prince drew his arm back, intending to scratch Cal’s face before someone abruptly pulled him back.  Vaughn spluttered as Dmitri kept a hand fisted in the back of his shirt, preventing him from nearing the two on the couch.

“That’s enough, Vaughn.  You said that we would ask, and leave if she said no.”  He rumbled, looking at Amaryllis as he spoke.  “And she said no.”

“You don’t understand, Dmitri!  That human has tricked her into thinking that she’s safe on land.  Can’t you see?  Amy, no one can live in a world that doesn’t accept them.  What do you think will happen when someone sees your tail?  Or the way your eyes glow at night?  What then?”

“Leave, Vaughn,” the girl ground out, tears filling her eyes.  “None of that matters.  While you remain heir to the throne, I can’t come back.  This I swear on...this I swear on _Darii-Nix’s_ scales.”  It pained her to say the oath, forever binding her to the promise.  Dmitri’s eyes widened at her words, knowing the full extent of the vow.  

Vaughn, on the other hand, his expression turned from pleading to furious.  Swearing on a god’s scales was the most important, unbreakable oath any merfolk could make.  If anyone tried to bring Amy back to Vaughn, she would lose her own scales, forever.  No matter how much he loved her in his own twisted ways, there was no way that Vaughn would violate an oath of that degree.

“Leave,” she repeated, softer this time.  Cal glared at the brothers.  “You heard her.  Get out of my house.”

Reluctantly, Dmitri muttered the words to a transportation cast, and both mermen vanished.

 

Outside, the rain kept pouring down from gray skies, hitting the surface of the sea.  The only difference was that now, the noise was horrible reminder that as long as she loved Cal, she could never return to her ancestral home.


	3. day three: lazy morning/poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a rebel poisons someone and has a sun nap with her s/o

“Kami.”  Someone shook her shoulder.  “Wake up.”  

Her body was slow to wake.

First her heart started up again, pumping blood throughout her body, then the rest of her slowly came alive.  It felt strange; having full control of her body again, but it was the nice kind of strange.

Blearily, she blinked the sleep from her eyes to see Jayden’s worried face hovering above hers.  He sighed with relief when her eyes focused on him, letting him know that everything was alright and all systems were go.

“We need to leave.”

She wordlessly yawned, stretching her arms as she slowly sat upright.  When she lowered them, her hand brushed the cold body next to her and nearly smiled.  Jayden shuddered at the sight of the corpse.

Last night, she had attended a nephilim victory banquet in order to get one of the generals alone.  The dinner had gone quite well, with General Aro taking an interest in Kami the minute she swept into the ballroom in a waterfall of  silver.

It hadn’t taken much to capture his attention, pretending to flirt with some of the nephilim before leaving to find another soldier to talk to.  Jayden and Elise were hiding in the crowd, keeping their eyes on Kami to ensure her safety.  Even with Eros always nearby, the prince wouldn’t be enough to protect his sister.

During the dinner, the general took a seat next to her.

“Where’s a lovely girl like you from?”  He asked, gazing at her face.  

“Arus,” Kami replied.  Arusian women were known for their sense of dignity, something that Kami was excellent at mirroring.  It was also one of the planets allied with the nephilim. “My name is Riatera.”

“A wonderful name for a beautiful woman.”  Aro smiled.  “I’m General Aro, of the nephilim.  Perhaps you’ve heard of me on Arus.”

“Oh yes,” she swooned, “we know all about your conquests and victories.  I hear that you’re the strongest of the nephilim.”  

Elise handed Kami a flute of alcohol as she passed.  It looked ordinary like any other of the glasses that nearly all of the guests held, but the one in her hand was pure, unadulterated poison.  No, it wouldn’t kill her, at least, not permanently.

“Indeed.  I was the one to lead the Siege of Eyhokrk, thousands of years ago.” The general boasted, taking a sip of his own drink.

“Really?” Kami asked, feigning interest.  Rage boiled under her skin, but there would be time for that later.  “I would love to see what else you are skilled in.” She purred, delicately placing an hand on his arm.  

Aro had smiled and lead her away from the lights of the ballroom, to a room on a higher floor.  Kami could nearly feel the toxins freely flowing from all of her pores, and she deliberately brushed her hand across part of the general’s bare wrist.  Just like that, the alkaloid was spread.

Kami let herself be pulled into the room, and continued that charade.  She looked at Aro bashfully, not quite meeting his eyes, and he was almost purring in delight.  When the mood was right, Kami slowly unbuttoned the nephilim’s jacket and wound her pale, scarred arms around his neck.  More of the poison was poured onto his skin while simultaneously working its way though Kami’s heart.

Aro seemed to realize something was wrong the moment Kami’s vision spun, and tipped them both onto the bed.  Soon after, the venom Elise had given to her kicked in, stopping both of their hearts.  Kami groaned with relief when she pressed her trembling hand to Aro’s chest and felt nothing.

“Earth to Suyin.” Someone called, jerking Kami back to the present.

Jayden looked at her, not unlike how they were positioned in the morning, but this time Kami was pressed against his chest and there were no nephilim corpses nearby.

“I was asking if all of Ilijah’s poison was gone.”

“Mmm,” she replied, nuzzling his thigh.  “M’ good.  Just need a nap.”

With a sigh, the Lunarian slowly carded his fingers through her inky hair.  It instantly soothed her, sending Kami back into a dream-like trance.   The warm light coming through the window covered the two of them like a soft blanket.

“Never do that again.” Jayden suddenly said.  “Hearing your heart give out...it was terrifying.  Even if I knew that you would reanimate, it was still a horrible experience.”

“Mmhm,” Kami mumbled.  “Pr’bly won’t.  Nap.”

 

The boy sighed again, but gently placed a kiss on her forehead before dozing off with Kami.


	4. day four: first/underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angel and her friends hit the beach for the first time  
> jared also shows her a coral reef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp it sucks and its 13 days late but here it is

Angel was doing happy loop-de-loops as she flew, clearly excited for the beach.  Aaron was laughing at her, while Kyle observed from a distance.  Jared snorted as one of the girl’s spirals went wide and she accidentally bumped into Aaron midair.  

“Jared, aren’t you excited?”  She asked, falling back to his side.  “We’re going to see the ocean!”

“I know.  I’ve been to the beach before.  There’s a lot of sand, and it smells like salt.”  He shrugged.  Family trips were okay at times, as long as it was only him, Aaron, and their Zaza.  

Humming to herself, Angel stayed at the back of the V with Jared.  He didn’t quite understand why she chose to stick around him if he never really talked or made small talk.  Most people would brush him off as rude or apathetic, but Angel didn’t seem to think so.  Either from her being a mutant and therefore not being exposed to normal society, or simply because she liked to be around any kind of person.  Jared sighed and let the wind pull him towards their destination.

\---

“Raven.” Kyle flatly said when they touched down on the sand.

“Birdbrain,” he replied.  The other mutant didn’t look amused.

“I only want to talk.”  His wings flexed, like he was about to take off, making Jared roll his eyes.

“Then spit it out already.  I was planning on scouting out some tidepools while the waves are low.”  

Kyle crossed his arms, and fixed his sea-green eyes on him.  “Don’t get in my way.  Angel hasn’t experienced the same things as you, and I won’t let you ruin it for her.”  

Jared rolled his eyes and turned away from Kyle.  If he was going to be rude, then so could Jared.  Plus, it wasn’t like Kyle could boss Jared around, even if he was biologically older than Angel and himself.  

Milana and Nicoletta unloaded supplies from the car and enlisted Austin and Ash to help.  They toted food, towels, umbrellas, and all sorts of things to the sand, leaving Jared and Aaron to watch it.  He had seen some seagulls eyeing a cooler full of food, and Jared wasn’t going to take any chances, even if it was a dumb bird.  He knows what kind of trouble Kyle can stir up. 

“Jaaaaared!” Angel called, running towards the sea.  “C’mooon!”  

With a sigh, he stood up and followed the girl.  Kyle shot hm a warning glare, but Jared flipped him off and laughed when the other boy tilted his head in confusion.  The best part about being around them was that none of them understood his actions.  

“I’m coming.” 

She was staring at the water in awe when he got there.  It was almost like Angel was afraid to touch it.  The boy dipped his hand into the sea and flicked some of the water onto her leg.  Angel squawked, flapping her wings in surprise.  Austin and Frank laughed at her while Kyle pursed his lips behind them. 

“It’s not going to bite!”  Aaron called, putting the beach umbrella down.  

He ran over to where the tide was coming in and splashed into the wet sand.  Angel shrieked in delight as he sprayed her with cold salt water before splashing him back.  It dissolved into a full on water fight, with everyone else joining in except Jared.  He didn’t really like spending time with everyone at once; it was too overwhelming for him at most times.  His friends understood, but it made him feel like an outsider at times.

While they all played in the water, Jared set up the beach blankets and food.  Almost everything was covered by a screen of some sort, and the umbrellas provided shade for the towels.  Lucy and Ash eventually came back, tired of the water and grabbed some snacks to eat while they waited.

Everyone eventually came back in, and Jared took that as his cue to leave.  There was a coral reef near the shore the last time he was at the beach with his family, and he wanted to find it.  Of course, his wings might get in the way, but they weren’t going to stop him from getting there.

“Where you going?” Aaron yelled at his brother’s retreating back.  “Do you want me to come with?”

“I’m going to find the reef.  I can do it on my own.” Jared replied, folding his wings more tightly together.  

\---

Because it had been so long since he’d visited, Jared found that the small cover surrounding the reef had changed.  There were signs that other people had been there fairly recently, even though Jared and Aaron had done their best to conceal the entrance to the cove.  Either way, the reef was still there, and alive with fish.

Belatedly, the boy heard small grunts and flexed his wings in case he had to fly away, but Angel toppled out of the trees.

“Hi!” She cheerfully waved while brushing dirt and branches out of her white feathers.  

“...Hello.  What are you doing here?  The others are eating lunch.”

“I know, but you’re out here by yourself.  I thought you might want company!” 

Jared stared at her for  a few moments before sighing and shrugging.  “I guess.  Come on, I want to show you something.”

“Ooh, what is it?  Is it colorful?”

“Yeah, but we have to be underwater to see it.”  Angel frowned, but didn’t seem adverse to the idea.  “If you don’t like it, you don’t have to do it.”

“No, I wanna.  Show me!”

Jared unbuttoned his shirt and laid it down on a rock and extended his wings, relishing in the feeling of being allowed to stretch them out after so long.  He held a hand out to Angel, and when she took it, lead her towards the water.  For a moment, Jared wasn’t sure if she’d follow or not, but the girl kept walking with him, even when the water started to crash against her thighs.

“We have to swim now,” he explained.  “Do you think you can handle it?  The simulations at the lab aren’t quite the same as real waves.”

“I can do it.” She said, determination shining in her eyes.  “I can do it.”

“You first, then.  I’ll follow.”

She took a deep breath and kicked off from the sand, gracefully gliding under the surface of the water.  Jared allowed himself a small smile as he watched her swim before diving underwater himself.  The reef was a little farther out, so he nodded at Angel and swam forward, leading the two of them towards his favorite spot at the beach.

Angel’s eyes widened in amazement as she took in the sight of the colorful fish swimming in and out of the reef.  It was a first for her, both being underwater and seeing a coral reef.  All of a sudden she was kicking towards the top, but diving back down just as quickly.  

‘Air’, she mouthed, and Jared nodded.  

The two of them swam around the reef for quite a while, observing the fish and other sea creatures living there.  At one point, a blue tang came up and brushed against Angel’s wing, bringing an entire colony of different tropical fish towards them.  She went still in awe, admiring the rainbow of color surrounding her and Jared.  

Once Jared had felt enough time had passed, he tugged at the girl’s hand and pointed towards the surface.  She nodded and followed him up back to the sand.

“It was amazing.” She dreamily said, smiling at Jared.  “Thank you for showing me.”

A blush creeped across his face, and he ducked his head.  “It’s nothing.  We used to come here when I was younger, and I liked to see the fish here.”

“We?” Angel questioned, tilting her head.

“Me, Aaron, and Zaza.  Zaza liked the beach when they were younger, and I used to hide by the reef when Aaron came looking for me.”

“Zaza?  Is that your mom or your dad?”

“Neither. Zaza doesn’t identify as a girl or a boy, so we don’t call them Mom or Dad.  Instead, we say Zaza.”

“Oooh.  I didn’t know you could do that.”

Jared laughed, and smiled at Angel.  “People can do all sorts of things.  Now let’s head back before the sun goes down, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love angel (seraph) so much she's so precious


	5. day five: sad/long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which castor writes a goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its really shitty of me but i was trying to nap before i posted this and my friends kept waking me up and im salty

_ Hi. _

_ I know that this is a shitty way to say goodbye, but it’s not like I can do it in person.  I would do it in a heartbeat, but we all know that it was never an option. _

_ James, Aiden, I love the both of you, and it hurt me just as much as it hurts you to read this when I wrote it.  There’s so much that I’ve left unsaid with this stupid letter, but I only had so much time to write it. _

_ By this time, Alpha Seven should be safe with the  _ Voltaire _ , my dad’s ship.   Omega Nine didn’t get to go, because there wasn’t enough space.  Why, you ask?  I had to make sure that you and the rest of our friends got out.  I’m not letting this godforsaken war take more of my loved ones from me, least of all you.   _

_ Cal said that she didn’t have anyone waiting back home for her either, so she agreed to this plan.  I transferred you all out (with Bering’s permission, the glorious bastard) and to Jupiter’s command, because he knows who’s who.  I’m glad he was able to help with the transfer, because god forbid I have to send you to Hayden or Faraday.   _

_ Anyway, my squad was deployed in the vanguard.  I don’t know whether we stopped the enemy or not, but either way, I’m not coming back home.  I’m really sorry.  It was the only way to keep all of you safe, and my life is a small price to pay for your return home. _

_ The both of you have so much to live for, and I’ve already lived that part of my life.  21 years is enough time for me, and I want you and the rest of us to have the remainder of what should’ve been my time.  Life is unfair, but this is my way of cheating it. _

_ James, I met you first, many, many years ago.  I don’t think you realized it the first time we saw each other, but once upon a time, a girl and a boy discovered a hidden garden tucked away on a moon.  It was when we were children, so long ago, and we promised to be friends.  Ironically, the next time we met, I knocked you out and called you a bitch.  Afterwards, you insisted on trying to win my friendship, no matter what it took.  And eventually, you got it.  It took years and years, but it happened, and I’m glad I got to meet you again and had the chance to fall in love with a guy like you. _

_ Aiden, we only met this year.  A Navigator in training picked a fight with the wrong people and a Fighter stood up for him.  It pales in comparison to all the time I’ve known James, but a year is plenty of time to get to know someone.   _

_ You’re a beautiful man, and you never fail to cheer me up and bring out the brighter side of life.  It hurts to have to let go of you so soon, but at least I know James will be there with you when I am not.   _

_ It would be a while, but the first time we met was on this ship.  I thought that you were just another Navigator, one that was privileged and spoiled like the rest, but I was wrong.  You turned out to be kind, caring, and amazing from the start.  Without you, I probably would still be the cold person I used to be.  Something about you drew me in, and I shed that first life like a second skin and took a chance. _

_ I took a chance with the both of you, and I don’t regret it.  What I regret is that I didn’t get enough time with either of you.  Life is cruel, especially to those of us born on the colonies.  I’m going to miss waking up to your smiles every morning and the way James sings when he’s nervous,  or when Aiden dances in our room when he thinks he’s alone.  It’s all the little things I’ll remember before I die.   _

_ My time in the army has been a very, very, very long time.   I’ve been busting my ass for the last eight years to get here, and now that I am, I’ve realized that the best part of this life was meeting the two loves of my life.  We’ll meet again in another life, so don’t wait up on me. _

_ It’s been an honor serving with you boys, and never forget that I love you.   _

_ Castor/Kyler _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it wasn't that long but,,,,


	6. day six: stargazing/sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weapons are not an acceptable anniversary present, akihiko

Nighttime in the east was always Alina’s favorite time of day.  The sunsets were always a myriad of color right after dinner, and her rooms always had a perfect view.   And then after the sun was set and the colors faded to a dark midnight blue, the stars would come out and light up the sky with constellations.  

When she was younger, Alina had committed the stars to memory.  Stargazing with Akihiko was always something that she loved to do, regardless of whether it was alone or with their friends.  It was a way to escape the tedious life in the palace and relaxing to just stare at the stars.

What made the experience even better was when Akihiko presented her a sword on their wedding anniversary.  Other girls might prefer flowers or something other than a weapon as a gift, but to Alina, it was special.  Probably because she used to be a former mercenary, and she was a sucker for sharp things, but nonetheless, Alina loved the blade and the way it glowed under the soft rays of moonlight.

“Come here you big sap,” she blurted, pulling the prince into a kiss.

Afterwards, Alina set the sword aside and continued to watch the constellations above their heads with her prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive given up on trying to write long things


	7. day seven: drunk/shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akira is drunk and hates saying the l-word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note in advance: this sucks so beware

“Okay, okay,”  Akira slurred, almost dropping his beer.  “I’ll answer one question from each of you.”  Kai smugly smirked at the third member of their party.

“Told you I could get him to sing.  My brother’s easily persuaded when drunk.”

“I can see,” Asami rumbled.  “He’s usually more reserved while sober.”

“The wonders of alcohol.” Kai sighed, before taking another sip of his own drink.  

There was a moment of silence before Akira dropped himself onto Asami’s lap with a smile.  “So, you got your question?”

The older man faked thinking about the question.  “I have an interesting one.  Think you can answer it?”

“‘Course I can!  Lay it on me, daddy.”  

Kai choked at his brother’s choice of words.  Asami merely chuckled.  “Alright, are you in love with me?”

“That, good sir, is not fair.” Akira declared.  “Nope.  Not answering.”  

“You said I get one question,” he reminded.

Akira flushed a bright red, and ducked to avoid meeting the man’s eyes.  Sure, they were dating, and maybe Asami said the l-word to Akira a lot, but he wasn’t about to say it back.  He really didn’t want to say it out loud, especially because his partner already knew the answer to that.  Also, his little brother was present, and he does not get to watch such an emotional scene between them.  

“My turn!” Kai hollered, breaking the tension.  “My question is do you love Asami-san as much as he loves you?”

“I’m not answering that.” Akira stated.  “You can’t play dirty like that.  Party foul, little bro.”

“And you said that we both get a question.” He shot back, sticking his tongue out playfully.  “So I want my answer.  Simple as that.”

“No.  You suck.  Asami, let’s go home.  Kai’s an asshole.”


	8. day eight: domestic/crooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyle tells lucy to fix the living room. smart, dude.

The kids all sighed when they got home.  After their last fight with the Foundation, most of their entire house had been more or less trashed.  The living room was in complete disarray; the couches were overturned or thrown against walls, there was ash and charred items littered all over the floor, and Jared was pretty sure that the blood splattered over the fireplace was from the time when Emily smashed his head against the wall.

“Gross,” Nicoletta said when he brought it up.

As for the rest of the rooms, a lot of them had been picked apart by Foundation agents or destroyed during the struggle.  Angel’s loft seemed to be unharmed, aside from all of the feathers strewn all over the floor.  Aaron and Ash snickered when they realized that the feathers belonged to Angel and Jared.  

That night, everyone curled up in a giant puppy pile in Angel’s room.  There were plenty of blankets and pillows for them, so it was cozy and reminiscent of a sleepover.  In the morning, they all split up the task of cleaning the house.  A lot of it was easy enough to clean -- broken beams of wood Austin tossed into the front yard,  Frank did the math for how many things needed replacing and how to rearrange most of the room floorplans to hide obvious scorch marks or bloodstains, and the twins took care of cleaning the kitchen, and then making food for everyone.

Kyle had delegated the task of decorating the living room to Lucy.  Why, she had no idea, but at least she wasn’t the one who had to clean up everyone’s feathers.  It was also way more manageable for her, only having to push couches and chairs versus moving battle wreckage or anything that involved great visual skill.

It was easy enough for Lucy to maneuver the furniture back into place with Ash calling out directions and Frank occasionally passing through and covering up some of the obvious errors in her work.  Milana asked her about paint swatches at one point, before remembering that Lucy was the worst at color theory and asked her twin instead.  Austin laughed at that, and nearly dropped one of the safes on Cassandra’s legs.

She was able to sweep up the glass shards on her own, but Aaron took the dustpan to dump it for her.  It was annoying, but it was better than tripping, spilling the glass fragments, and then falling onto them.  Either way, Lucy was able to get 98% of the living room rearranged.  There was still shit all over the carpet, but the living room was functional again.  It was just the damn paintings that had her stumped.  She had no clue where to hang them, so while everyone else was busy doing their own thing, Lucy just placed them wherever.  One was put on what felt like a bookshelf, another went near a vase, and one was placed where she thought was the mantle.  The other artworks were just put wherever Lucy could fit them.  If the other people had a problem with it, they could fix the paintings themselves.

* * *

The next morning, she and Kyle were eating breakfast in the living room.  Everyone else was fast asleep, exhausted from the full day of nonstop cleaning, making it feel like they were the only ones in the house.  They wouldn’t be awake for another two hours anyway, so they basically had the house to themselves.

“Hey Luce,” Kyle asked in between bites of omelette, “Why are the paintings everywhere?”

She squinted and saw that most of the paintings actually weren’t where she thought they were.  One was haphazardly hanging off a lamp shade, one was balanced on top of someone’s shoes, another could barely fit on the tiny ledge that she had stuck it on, and the others were all like that.  A little less than half of them were backwards, paint facing the wall.  Only a single painting was hung up correctly, over the fireplace.  But it was upside down,  _ and _ crooked.  Conveniently, it was placed over Jared’s bloodstain, but there were splatters framing the picture like a gruesome picture frame.

Lucy shrugged.  “Don’t let the blind girl decorate.”  Was all she offered.  “You’re lucky that I didn’t just have Angel burn them all.”

“But they’re your paintings?” Kyle brought up, very confused.  “And I think it’s fine.  Gives the family room a little character.”

“Character my ass,” Lucy snorted.  The other boy chuckled a little, and they continued to eat.

* * *

 

When the others got up, Lucy and Kyle were watching Monster’s Inc. on the TV.  ((Well, Lucy was listening and watching a barely-there green blur bounce around the screen)) They didn’t say anything about the paintings scattered around the room.  Austin shrugged and plopped onto one of the couches to watch the film with them.  One of the twins opened her mouth to say something, but the other jabbed her in the ribs before she could actually form any words.  Jared was too tired to notice anything aside from the upside down painting of himself covering the gore splattered patch of wall, while Angel was already holding one of his hands.

In the end, all of the teenagers squished themselves together in order to fit on the undamaged couches and chairs around the living room and watched the movie.  Not a single one of them talked about the wreckage still laying on the carpet, nor the fact that Kyle had his arm protectively wrapped around Lucy’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you were wondering, they're all mutants and lucy is legally blind although she can perceive some things as color. its like chromesthesia but she can't actually see anything other than the colors produced by sound.

**Author's Note:**

> all of these (probably) will be about my oc's so yeah,,,
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
